


I'll Always Love You

by AgenderKeef



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderKeef/pseuds/AgenderKeef
Summary: The confession came when the team was split apart in the wormhole, leaving Shiro and Keith stranded on a rocky planet. After saving Shiro, Keith pulled him into a soft but firm hug. “Shiro… don’t do that again. I can’t lose you. I love you.”He expected Shiro to push him away in disgust, but instead he felt a hand lifting his face. Lips pressed against his and they shared their first kiss at sunset on a barren world.





	I'll Always Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I'm finally posting something after forever. And of course, it's angst and death. Yay. There is a time where it alludes to them having relations, but it's not explicit at all.

Keith’s life had been anything but normal. His mother had never been in the picture, and his father had died when he was quite young, barely old enough to remember him. After that, everything was a blur. He was in an orphanage for a brief period before being bounced around from foster home to foster home. Nowhere seemed to be a good fit for him, no one seemed to connect with him.  
  
It was at the age of 15 that he was enrolled at the Galaxy Garrison. As soon as he got there, he knew this was the place for him. It didn’t take long for him to jump to the spot of best fighter pilot they had in his class, maybe even in multiple classes. His academics were above average, but he wasn’t as much intellectual as he was instinctual. That was what got him the spot of top pilot.  
  
Making friends was hard for Keith. No one there seemed to ever even want to try connecting with him at all. Then he met _him._ The tall, caring man that was Takashi Shirogane. The two hadn’t instantly clicked, but their relationship formed quickly. They were soon very close, always sparring or studying together even though Shiro was older.  
  
Upon hearing that Shiro had been selected for the Kerberos mission, Keith was torn. He was, of course, happy for his friend, but at the same time he was scared. Scared of being alone again, scared that Shiro and he would grow apart in their time away from each other.  
  
“Don’t worry, Keith. I could never part with you.” A long, soft hug was exchanged between the two before Shiro headed off to prepare for the expedition.  
  
That was the last time he saw Shiro for a long time.  
  
The Kerberos mission failed, due to what everyone was calling ‘pilot error’. Keith didn’t believe it for a minute. He knew Shiro would never crash like that. Never. Disbelief and grief led to snooping. Snooping led to a fight with the commander of the Garrison, a man named Iverson. He left him with a scarred eye, but he was kicked from the Garrison.  
  
On his own once more, he headed into the desert after stealing a hover bike from the docking bay. A shack was all he found, but it was enough to house him. It wasn’t long before he started feeling a draw to explore, so explore he did. That led to him finding Shiro again, finding his best friend after who knew how long. Time had become meaningless for both of them. But with Shiro came others- Lance, Hunk, Pidge.  
  
Together, they had gone into space. Together, they had fought countless battles. Together- they were team Voltron.  
  
\---  
  
The confession came when the team was split apart in the wormhole, leaving Shiro and Keith stranded on a rocky planet. After saving Shiro, Keith pulled him into a soft but firm hug. “Shiro… don’t do that again. I can’t lose you. I love you.”  
  
He expected Shiro to push him away in disgust, but instead he felt a hand lifting his face. Lips pressed against his and they shared their first kiss at sunset on a barren world.  
  
\---  
  
Shiro was gone again. After almost defeating Zarkon, Keith lost him again. No one knew where he went, or what exactly happened. But Keith never gave up. Between missions, between times of failing as the new leader of the team, he searched. Every spare minute he was either training to get his frustrations out or searching for his love.  
  
Then that day came- he found him. Shiro was half-dead- starved, running out of oxygen. He was scruffier, but came out of the healing pod fine. He hadn’t talked to anyone as he headed straight to his room, but Keith followed. Shiro let him in, sitting on his bed and pulling his knees to his chest.  
  
Keith sat beside him, afraid to touch him. “Takashi…” he murmured, speaking the name that only he called his love. “What happened?”  
  
Shiro shuddered. “I… I don’t know… I don’t remember.” He paused. “I’m not sure I want to.”  
  
Understanding but not at the same time, he just reached out to touch Shiro’s shoulder. The older male flinched but didn’t pull away. “You don’t have to talk. Just… let me stay with you for a bit?”  
  
Shiro nodded wordlessly and lied down, letting Keith lie beside him. It took a bit, but Shiro grew comfortable enough to wrap his arms around Keith, pulling him close. Then, the invulnerable Takashi Shirogane cried.  
  
Keith comforted him for what felt like hours. As Shiro fell asleep, Keith extricated himself from the bed to let him be. As he reached the door, though, a groggy voice called out, “How many times are you going to save me before this is over?”  
  
With a smile, Keith replied, “As many times as it takes.”  
  
\---  
  
Their first time together was after Keith had joined the Blades. His first time missing an event had left him outcast among his team. After he trained and retired to his room, Shiro had come to him.  
  
“Keith… Can we talk?” He spoke softly, rubbing his arm as if nervous.  
  
Shrugging, Keith slipped out of his Marmoran outfit and dropped it into the laundry chute.  
  
“I shouldn’t have reacted the way I did. I overreacted. No harm was done- I’m back in Black and we didn’t have any injuries. I’m sorry.”  
  
Keith turned to look at him, sighing and walking over. He resting his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder, slowly wrapping his arms around Shiro’s waist. “I thought you hated me…” he whispered, almost fearfully.  
  
Shiro’s eyes widened as he pulled Keith closer to him. “I could never hate you. I love you, Keith. That will never change.”  
  
They remained in their embrace for a few long minutes before they both looked at each other. “I love you too, Takashi. Forever.” Standing on tiptoe, he kissed him.  
  
The kiss deepened, leading them to the bed. Their remaining clothes were discarded, and soon they found themselves in pleasure beyond their wildest dreams.  
  
The morning after was soft and slow. Lazy kisses to wake up, helping each other dress. Breakfast had them getting knowing looks from their fellow Paladins. They were closer than ever.  
  
\---  
  
They’d almost lost each other again. With Haggar’s latest plan to blow up an entire planet, Keith had nearly sacrificed himself to save the others- to save Shiro. Lotor had, at the last minute, come in to save them, leading to him coming aboard the castleship.  
  
At first, they were all wary, Keith more than anyone. He didn’t trust their long-time enemy. After a few weeks, however, their distrust started to fade. He seemed genuine, and he had saved them. His hatred for his father seemed to be real as well.  
  
But it was all a ruse.  
  
Everyone was in the training deck. Lance and Lotor were sparring, using swords. Everyone was training with swords today. They seemed to be careful enough to not hurt each other. But then, all of a sudden, Lotor grew aggressive. With a strong kick, he knocked Lance back- he slammed into a wall, collapsing in an unconscious heap.  
  
The others were instantly on their feet, bayards at the ready. Pidge was the first to attack. She was soon incapacitated, as was Hunk. Keith and Shiro struck together, but still they weren’t able to overcome him. They knew this was a life-or-death fight- they weren’t holding back at all. Keith had his Marmoran blade, which was currently a sword, and Shiro had his Galra-tech hand. They were in perfect sync, and soon they knocked Lotor back. He had nearly stabbed Shiro, which made Keith go ballistic.  
  
As Lotor lied there stunned, Keith stood beside Shiro. They turned to look at the others, and as they did, Keith heard a sudden grunt and turned just in time to see Lotor launching himself at Shiro. Keith had put his blade away, and did the only thing he could- he knocked Shiro aside.  
  
As he did, shooting pain radiated out from his abdomen. Looking down, he saw the bloodied tip of Lotor’s sword protruding from him. That was the last thing that registered before he crumpled in a heap.  
  
It wasn’t five seconds before Shiro leapt forward and stabbed Lotor in return with his hand. He threw the Galra aside, running back to Keith and cradling him. Blood was flowing from the wound. Shiro knew he had to get to a healing pod- it was Keith’s only hope. But something was stopping him.  
  
Keith looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, a smile on his face. “T-takashi…” he whispered, reaching up to touch his cheek.  
  
“Sh, sh, don’t talk. I need to get you to the medical bay..” As he moved to stand, Keith shook his head.  
  
“It’s no use. It might seal up my wound, but not quickly enough. I’m… losing too much blood.” He turned his head to cough up bright red blood, which made Shiro’s stomach lurch.  
  
“No, no, Keith I… you can’t… I can’t live without you…” He moved to stand again, but Keith actually pushed him back.  
  
“Takashi… Don’t say that… Promise me. Promise me you’ll keep going. That you’ll defeat Zarkon. That you’ll… never forget me…” His words grew weaker as his heartbeat slowed.  
  
Tears flowed from Shiro’s eyes. “I could never forget you Keith. Never. I love you so much…”  
  
“I… love you t-too… Takashi.” A last, shuddering breath left him before he was gone.  
  
\---  
  
Years passed. The Voltron Paladins and the Blade of Marmora, along with other rebel forces, overthrew the Galran empire. They returned to Earth to be united with their families. Pidge found her father. Lance returned to his huge family. Hunk was happy to see his mom, and Shiro… Well, Shiro was lost.  
  
He wandered, not sure of what to do or where to go. His journey ended at Keith’s shack. Walking in was like walking into a room that you know you shouldn’t be in. Still, he found himself drawn to it. The maps and theories about the strange energy in the desert were still there. The bed was still a mess. It was Keith, in and out.  
  
For some reason, the tears wouldn’t come. He felt nothing. Shiro wanted to feel- sadness, grief, anger. Something other than the hollowness in his chest. That was when he found a paper tucked under some notes on the desk in his bedroom.  
  
_Shiro-_  
  
_I’ll probably never work up the courage to actually give this to you. But if I don’t write down what I’m feeling, I’m going to go crazy._  
  
_I love you. There, I said it._  
  
_I love your hair. Your eyes. Your smile. Your dimples. That cute grin when I tell a dumb joke._  
  
_I love your kindness. Your integrity. Your determination. The way you boost up others._  
  
_You’re perfect._  
  
_Someday I might grow a pair and actually tell you how I feel. But until then, I’ll just write. I’m going to write something every day until I see you again._  
  
The note ended there. Picking up a notebook, Shiro opened it. It was full of little notes about Shiro from Keith’s perspective. He had indeed written every day until he regained Shiro in his life. The love for Keith blossomed suddenly in his chest. Tears flowed from his eyes as he gripped the notebook tightly to his chest. He swore that he would do the same- write down his feelings for Keith until, one day, they would meet again.


End file.
